1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching a rotational sensor, engaged to a mount for same, to an end of a rotating shaft. More particularly, the device eliminates the need for drilling into the end of the shaft for engagement of the sensor mount thereto.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, a mount for engaging a rotational sensor to an end of a rotating shaft has been proposed.
One such mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,120, entitled Universal Active Shaft Sensor Mounting Assembly, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Engagement of the cited mount has heretofore required drilling of a centered threaded bore, axially, into an end of a rotating shaft to which the sensor mount is to be attached.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the attachment device of the present invention eliminates the need for drilling the threaded bore into the shaft end.